


Let Me Help

by denmarklovesnorway



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Crying, F/M, Friendship, Self Esteem Issues, This is pure angst, adrien has been raised not to cry, by the power vested in me i hate adrien's dad, dude i don't even know how to tag this, i dont think i swore in this but watch out, self deprecating thoughts, technically it's still a wip?????, they kinda talk it out, theyre in love but they won't say it, was aiming for 3k words but it didn't happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denmarklovesnorway/pseuds/denmarklovesnorway
Summary: After a hard battle, Ladybug notices Chat Noir is hurt. Obviously, being a good friend, she wants to take care of him. Chat, who was raised to be tough, and strong, and not to show weakness, doesn’t want her to worry about it, or about him. On one hand, Adrien loves her attention but, god, he hates needing to be rescued. He hates feeling like an inconvenience, he hates feeling weak.A ficlet in which everyone gets their feelings hurt.





	Let Me Help

**Author's Note:**

> this prompt was given to me by my good friend and i took it and ran. it's midnight, i've been chugging an energy drink, i havent edited this, enjoy it and feel free to bully me in the comments 
> 
> (me, pouring all my insecurities into adrien: my city now)

“That was a close call, kitty!” Ladybug panted out, slowing her run into a jog, then into a saunter, as she approached Chat Noir. He was perched on the edge of a rooftop, just behind a railing, but leaned back on his elbows to look up at her. The cocky smile on his face was one of Chat Noir’s many charms, and tended to get real annoying real quick, but Marinette never got tired of seeing it.

“Feels like ‘close call’ is our middle name, these days,” he laughed a little, a soft, airy chuckle. It was charming. He was charming. He was a piece of work. It was obvious they were both exhausted, but there they were, finding time to chat like it was midday tea. Of all the people in Paris, that seemed like a Chat Noir thing to do. 

“We’ve gotta work on that, huh?” Ladybug stood above him, smiling, but froze, “Chat, you're bleeding!” She immediately dropped to her knees, holding the sides of his face in her gloved hands. Normally, Chat would've loved it, but people doting on him wasn't exactly his favourite thing. At least, it really shouldn't have been.

“Your nose is bleeding!” Marinette gasped again, rubbing Chat’s cheek with her thumb as she studied his face very, very carefully. It had been a long while since either of them had been physically hurt in a fight— for some reason, she’d began to think they were above harm.

“I’m fine,” Chat said quickly, pulling his face away, though it hurt him to do so. Not quite physically, though there was an unwelcome heat in his chest. If it were up to him, Ladybug would hold the sides of his face a lot more, for longer, and he wouldn't have to be embarrassed by it. But bleeding? That wasn't good. He swiped his thumb under his nose, then wiped it harshly on his hand. Sure enough, there was blood; it wasn't much, it was hard to see on the dark fabric of his suit, and he wasn't actively bleeding, but he must've been hit pretty hard. 

“Just a little boo-boo, my Lady,” he gave her a calm, confident smile as he stood up. There was no need to worry Ladybug, nothing good would’ve come out of it. Really, Adrien never wanted to worry anyone over anything. But standing up the way he did, Chat noticed how winded he was and very cautiously pressed a hand against his ribs, pushing through his suit to see how much it would hurt. Suspicions were confirmed: he was bruised. Must've been when he got kicked in the chest. 

To him, that was nothing. It wasn't a big deal, he’d suffered worse injuries during fencing, or basketball in gym class, but Ladybug was horrified. She stared at him, mouth hanging open in shock, worried written all over her face. Something about the look in her eyes was more painful than his chest. 

“Chat, let me help you,” her voice was smoother than silk and more welcoming than anything Adrien had ever heard. He wanted nothing more than to lean into her and let her help, whatever that entailed. 

The only thing he could think to say was, “I’m okay,” and he stood up a little straighter. Maybe it was from being his father’s son. Maybe it was his pride, his refusal to show weakness. Maybe it was the idea that if he asked for help, he was more of a burden, he was inconveniencing whoever was helping him. They wouldn't have to help him if he hadn't done something stupid. That seed had been sewn years ago, thanks to daddy dearest, and it was finally blooming, it seemed. 

“Chat,” Ladybug said softly, reaching out to hold his cheek. She couldn't help but smile when he closed his eyes, leaning against her hand. Hell, she wouldn't have been surprised if he started purring. “Let me help. I’ll get you something to drink, okay? You should take it easy. Being a superhero isn't all glamour, we know that.” 

For a moment, when Marinette saw Chat’s gorgeous green eyes open, she thought he’d agreed. She was ready to find a tissue for him, swing around get him a water bottle, let him lay down for a few moments to recollect himself. It was easy to ignore the countdown to their transformation when she was so busy looking into his eyes, soaking in how kind and bright they were.

“I said I was fine!” Adrien hadn't meant to raise his voice. It was the only reaction he could have, it turns out, as he pushed her hand away, “Don’t worry about it, Bug. I’m fine, I’ll be okay, you don't have to worry about me.” 

It broke his heart. The second the warmth of her hand on his skin was gone, he felt empty, and he was starting to realise what was going on. She really cared about him. Ladybug cared for him. She wasn't about to turn around and make a backhanded comment about how high maintenance he was. This wasn't a scraped knee on the playground, this was a battle wound. They were partners, and they’d just beat a villain and saved an innocent civilian, they’d helped each other all the way. Ladybug was a good person— she wanted to continue to help him. 

“I’m sorry,” Marinette’s voice showed more emotion than her face did, “I didn't… I just want to help you, Chat. Don't you trust me?” 

“Yeah,” Chat let out a breath, a shaky hand running through his hair, narrowly missing his cat ear, his ring blinking a brilliant green, “Yes, I trust you. Of course I trust you. I trust you more than anyone.” 

It was true. Chat Noir didn't lie. He did trust her more than anything. He trusted her more than he trusted his own father, or his mother, or Plagg, or Nathalie. He didn't know her real name, but he would give his life for her. 

“Then let me help,” she urged, “You’re hurt, Chat, and you’d do anything you could to help me if I was hurt. We fight together, we heal together, y’know?” 

Ladybug tried again. Her hand found its way to Chat’s arm, rubbing up and down his bicep, trying to give him some sort of comfort. Maybe he was just scared! She smiled again when he relaxed, now willfully ignoring her earrings, which were practically screaming at her. She didn't have much time, and Chat had even less. He’d used Cataclysm at least a minute before she’d used Lucky Charm. 

“I don’t… that’s not— I’m sorry, my Lady, but I don’t let people help me,” Chat looked down at his ring, his mind slowly registering the fact that they were about to de-transform any second. 

“Why? Do you think it means you're weak? Does no one try to help you?” This was more important than keeping their identities a secret, apparently, at least to Ladybug. Chat admired that, it was cute. She cared so much about him, she was ignoring the foremost fact about being a superhero. 

Do you think it means you’re weak? She’d asked. He could hear his father's laugh, see him shaking his head, ‘C’mon, Adrien, get up. You're fine. You're an Agreste, and Agreste men don't cry.’ 

“Yes,” he answered honestly. Chat Noir didn't lie. 

“Who let you believe that asking for help means you're weak?” Ladybug’s voice dropped— she was so worried. Adrien’s heart ached. He wanted to cry, seeing her like this, watching her so emotional over him. 

“I just don’t want to bother anyone,” he said quietly, forcing a smile on his face. Before the tears in his eyes could fall, he felt her hand in his, squeezing it, letting him know she was there. 

“You're not bothering me,” Ladybug smiled, “You could never. You're my partner, remember? We’re a team. You have to let me help you. If you trust me, I can help.” 

“I do trust you!” Adrien raised his voice again, ripping himself away from Ladybug, feeling the uncomfortable feeling of tears falling between his skin and his mask. Ladybug flinched. She didn't say anything. Adrien, worst of all, felt like his father. 

“You don't get it, Ladybug! I trust you! I do! I would do anything for you, and you can trust me the same way, I just— I can't!” He cried, “I can’t let you help me! I shouldn't cry in front of you! You shouldn't see me like this! I can't let you know I'm weak, and I'm awful, and I’m a burden, and I’m a bother!” 

There was a loud, familiar beeping, and nearly at the same time, the two of them turned around. Facing away from each other, Marinette and Adrien heard their Miraculous condense, stripping them of their suits, their powers, the safety they had from behind a mask. Adrien was still crying. No, he was sobbing. 

Marinette wanted to turn around and comfort Chat, she wanted to hold him, and run her hands through his hair, and let him cry on her shoulder. She didn't want him to feel like that, like he was a burden, and a bother. It wasn't right. If they were still suited up, she wouldn't have hesitated to wrap him up in her arms and tell him he was wrong, and whoever made him think that was wrong. 

“It’s not right,” Chat murmured, “I can’t let you see me cry. It’s stupid. My— My father always told me that we don't cry, men don't cry. He told me that if I can't help myself, I shouldn't be helped. I shouldn't ask for help, especially not like this. I’m so sorry, Ladybug.” 

“Chat,” Ladybug whispered. She couldn't help but reach behind her, searching blindly for his hand. When she found it, she held onto him. His skin was smooth, and his hand was warm, and she didn't want to let go. 

“I’m sorry, Ladybug,” he said again, sobbing loudly, “I’m so sorry, I’m sorry,” he whined, hanging onto the word “sorry” as he gasped for air. Marinette was ready to cry, too. Adrien held her hand tightly, but when he realised just how hard he was shaking, he pulled away. 

All Ladybug could hear was crying as Adrien sunk to his knees, then to sitting, hugging himself tightly, mumbling apologies the entire time. It was painful. For Adrien, it was humiliating, it was disgusting, his father would've turned away, sent him to his room, and “forgotten” to call him down for dinner. For Marinette, it tore her heart out. It felt like every worry in the world was weighing down on her, and she couldn't do anything. She was a superhero, she’d saved Paris countless times, she saved citizens left and right, but she couldn't help her own partner, her teammate. He wouldn't let her, because his own father had forced this idea onto him that he didn't deserve help. Marinette felt so helpless. 

“I don't mean to be an inconvenience, my Lady,” he said finally. It was obvious that he was forcing himself to stop crying, “You can leave, if you need to. You should've left sooner. I— I’m really sorry.” 

“Don’t apologise, Chat. I’m sorry I can't help you,” Marinette slowly took a step away, fighting every ounce of her being that demanded she turn around and hug Chat. 

“It’s okay, I never expected you to. I’m touched you wanted to help me at all,” Adrien wiped his face on his shoulder, squeezing his eyes shut just to make sure he didn't look at Ladybug. “Thank you for being so kind to me.” 

“You're my friend,” Ladybug said immediately, “I do everything I can to help my friends. I just, I wish that… I wish your father hadn't lied to you like that. Crying isn't weakness, you're not a burden, asking for help isn't some cardinal sin, Chat. If you ever need anything, I’m here. I’m your friend, and I trust you, and I’ll do anything to help you. You're stronger for being able to cry in front of me.” 

“Thank you,” Adrien whispered, and then suddenly, he had nothing else to say. He racked his brain for anything that wasn't “I love you” or “Thank you”, and he had nothing. 

“I trust you more than I've ever trusted anyone, Ladybug. I… I’ve never cried in front of anyone before. I guess it just means a lot to me that— you're right. We’re a team,” he forced himself to smile, hoping it would come across in his voice. There was no response. 

“Ladybug?” He asked as he stood up, still staring off into the distance. No one answered. 

When Adrien turned around, apprehensively looking over his shoulder, no one was there. Arguably, he should've seen it coming. No one would want to hang around after he’d poured his heart out, he should've expected that. Not even the miraculous Ladybug was going to stoop low enough to hear someone pathetic sit there and cry, especially not when that pathetic someone was supposed to be her equal. 

It was his fault, he shouldn't have cried in front of her. She was going to think he was a useless little wimp, that couldn't handle anything, and she was going to be disgusted whenever she had to see him. It was all his fault. This is what his father had warned him about, this was why he was always ridiculed for mistakes, and for crying, and for showing weakness. Chat Noir wasn't supposed to be weak. He was a superhero, he wasn't supposed to breakdown and start crying on rooftops, and then scare away the only person he trusts. 

Instead of crying again, Adrien balled his hands into fists, letting his nails dig into his palms. He should head home. His father would be wondering where he was.


End file.
